Ren Fuji vs Shirou Emiya
Description Dies Irae vs Fate Stay/Night protagonists duke it out. Will Ren be able to halt shirou's time or will Shirou be able to bring down Ren? Interlude Wiz: Visual Novels have some protagonists who look boring but will step up should their everyday life be threatened Boomstick: And these two are pretty badass teenagers that deal with the supernatural quite well...and have more than one lady to choose from Wiz: Like Ren Fuji mercurius's substitute from Dies Irae Boomstick: And Shirou Emiya the hero of justice from Fate/Stay Night Wiz: To make this fair this will only feature Ren using his initial Briah and nothing more while Shirou is allowed to have everything from his 3 routes (Avalon, Shroud of Martin and UBW) Boomstick: With that out the way he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle Ren Fuji Wiz: Ren Fuji is just a regular high school student who doesn't want to do anything extra ordinary Boomstick: So he's a whim? Cause he looks like a girl... Wiz: Not really just he is doesn't go for anything too much like his best pal shirou although they got into a fist fight to the death forcing them to be in the hospital eventually they went their separate ways. Boomstick:...I'm more surprised he can fight but DAMN why did they fight for a girl? Wiz: You're not too far off but not in a romantic way...you see Ren and Shirou was taken care of by Kasumi their other childhood friend along with her dad but then...Shirou just killed the man as a child. Boomstick: WHAT!!! THE GUY AS A KID MURDER HIS FOSTER PARENT?? FOR WHAT THE DUDE BEING A DRUNK?? Wiz: No, just because.... Boomstick: WHAT?? Wiz: We'll get to that later. After Ren found out he tried to hide the murder but Shirou planned to spill the beans and hence the fist fight. Anyway after the discharge there was a series of murders that happened and that Nazis are also coming back Boomstick: WHAT???? HOW THE FUCK?? Wiz: Long story short the god of the throne Mercurius made a formula for humans to use souls as a weapon and those Nazis started killing people friend or foe to power themselves up until they stopped aging and become impervious to all mankind's weapons including nukes let's say around 1000 is the checkpoint Boomstick: HOLY FUCK!! And didn't they also kill their own German allies? Wiz: Well...they did ask Reinhard he convinced 200,000 people to commit suicide and get more power Boomstick: HOLY FUCK!!! Wiz: Anyway they came to suwahara in order to do a ritual in order to erase the current world of foreknowledge and in this ritual they need to fight in order to open eight swastikas Boomstick: What are those? Wiz: The locations needed to be fought in the city. The ritual is actually to resurrect reinhard as well and ascend him to godhood Mercurius made the formula based on four levels: Assiah, Yetzirah, Briah, and Atziluth. Assiah being the formless relic with yetizrah giving the assiah a form, Briah giving the craving and desire into a reality with Atziluth turning you into a god expanding your briah. Boomstick: I'm dead in the head Wiz: Well for starters Ren needed the souls to fight because after fighting Wilhelm and getting trashed he realized he was getting royally screwed as he was an average man Boomstick: Wait he had to kill people?? Wiz: Well he refused so a girl called Marie possessed Kasumi and went on a murder spree until Ren accepted marie as his relic Boomstick: Ok the story is getting fucked up a lot. Can we just get to his powers? Wiz: I was getting to that Ren once he accepted marie as his relic stopped the killings and obtained his own relic *shows ren's arm turning into the guillotine* Boomstick: HOLY FUCK THAT'S RAD Wiz: This relic allows Ren to replicate Marie's curse which negates immortality and regeneration that the LDO have even if they a character can survive decapitation or more it will be negated by the curse Boomstick: That seems to be the perfect killing tool. And the relic contains the person's soul apparently even if you grind their bodies to dust it means nothing unless the relic is intacted and you will need soul manipulation in order to destroy their physical body and soul. Wiz: That's not all the relic or Ahnenerbe as its called is able to attack the very concept or "idea" of a person's existence so its a very lethal weapon Boomstick: I wished I had Marie now...though if I did what the france kids in the 18th century did then my head is on the floor so...yeah the most dangerous yet nicest waifu I better be careful Wiz: Well her soul is strong enough to compensate Ren's lack of souls which helps. However he is able to achieve a state most LDO members have Briah. Boomstick: Ren's briah is called Eine-Fauste? Wiz: Eine Faust Overture Boomstick: I KNEW THAT. Well it's based on his desire to hold the moment forever which is very dramatic but...who knew the desire translates to him amplifying his own speed to an untold amount once he reached this state he was able to fight back like a boss. Wiz: He tangoed with Tubal Cain *Shows a picture of tubal cain* Boomstick: HE'S UGLY YIKES!! Wiz: Well explaining is for another day but the narration has stated that Cain's power can split entire mountains in a single swing and Ren took all that plus outspeeded cain who can move at pure lighting speeds and faster to the point cain looked frozen to Ren in the narration he was even stated to be able to accelerate to light speed and beyond. He also later contended with Machina one of the three commanders of the LDO who is superior to cain in speed and raw power Boomstick: Ren has the same soul manipulation, strength, speed and durability of the regular LDO, along with not being able to get old and regenerate like them DAMN Wiz: That's not all he is also resistance to Magic, Mental, Spiritual, Spatial, Temporal and Conceptual attacks which he tanked from the same orden members along with being able to negate durability but his attribute is that he can wield ANY holy relic possible Boomstick: Wait HOW!? Wiz: Well while he won't have them here the reason why is that he is...made by mercurius the god of the known world to fill his seat in the orden no 13 which Ren's existence is all about fighting the members to open the 8 swastikas as they believe their wish will come true if they do this and Ren was made to be able to handle all known relics except for reinhard's lance which he tried and burned him to near death Boomstick: Well SHIT! Wiz: Ren is also pretty good in fighting to the point while he is far younger than the orden members he was still able to put a fight with his much more experience opponents who spent killing for 61 years Boomstick: Ren isn't without his flaws though the main thing that gives him the issue is the neck cutting needs to fully hit to kill his opponent to negate the regeneration and immortality other wise they do his regular physical and spiritual attacks but that's still lethal...his other thing is that he chants so interrupting can work Wiz: Well that's a misconception one the chant isn't slow its actually VERY fast Eleonore another commander chanted a long chant for us but in actuality its very fast as Beatrice with her lighting despite being 20 meters away or so couldn't stop the chant and by the way they don't need to chant its a waste of time Boomstick: WHAT!! THEY DID THAT FOR EFFECT??? OR FOR THE LOVE OF... Wiz: Yeah 8th grader syndrome does that Boomstick: Well try to take on this blue haired badass you will be sorry Ren: You ran away. You couldn't bear to live in reality. We cannot be eternal. You who became phantasms. Whatever you do, no matter how hard you try. You won't ever grasp a single thing with your hands! Shirou Emiya Wiz: Shirou Emiya is was a normal high school student until he was attacked by Lancer while almost dying but managed to summon Saber. Before that however he was training to use reinforcement magic Boomstick: Why is that? Wiz: Because his adopted father Kiritsugu Emiya in the fire that killed his parents and destroyed the town in the 4th holy grail war...which he caused it by asking saber to destroy the grail Boomstick: That moment he realized he fucked up BAD...despite being indirect well he saved him by putting Avalon...no wonder he could summon saber Wiz: Well he tried to stray Shirou from magic but at the end let him learn reinforcement magic which basically allows Shirou to use anything like a newspaper to be harder than it normally is and it did stop a non serious Lancer's initial attack it failed horribly the next attack Boomstick: Yeah...you see Shirou doesn't have that much of a magical talent like the other mages such as Rin so that was often his issue...though his guts is hella huge cause he wants to be a hero of justice like kiritsugu. Wiz: Ideal but crazy anyway Shirou had to train and get stronger as he was only taught the absolute basics with as we said reinforcement along with projection which for reinforcement using magecraft to analyze an item's structure, and then, filling in the gaps in the object with magical energy to improve any of the object's qualities. Projection allows for the materialization of physical objects from magical energy which is very high level of magic and its only more stable the more imagination the user has on the item the more stable it is but will eventually fade. Boomstick: Though Shirou can use a unique form of projection called Tracing which copies not only the weapon but its history and skill though he MUST see the weapon first just like Archer's dual wielding Kanshou and Bakuya. He has an undeveloped Eye of the Mind...wait he has a Yugi-Oh eye? Wiz: No he doesn't this skill allows Shirou to calmly analyze any situation, no matter how dire, considering multiple options and making intelligent decisions. Though after seeing Archer's style Shirou had developed much faster than ever and yes...Archer is shirou's future self Boomstick: WAIT WHAT?? So...he was seeing himself...huh... Anyway Shirou as a multitude of things to use such as Avalon a weapon that allows Shirou to heal himself from lost limbs along with a wound that nearly cut him in half plus he can be protected a higher order dimension...damn Wiz: He Shroud of Martin is something he uses to seal Archer's abilities and knowledge when Archer's arm was transplanted to Shirou. But once he unseals it, Archer's power and gains access to his abilities, allowing him to project far past his limits and fight on par with Servants which is extremely handy Boomstick: And has a very lethal move known as Unlimited Blade Works Shirou: My whole life was Unlimited Blade Works. Boomstick: THAT A SHITTON OF BLADES Wiz: These are all blades that Shirou projects using his tracing abilities and it allows him to copy a lot more noble phantasms which include but not limited to Kanshou and Bakuya his twins swords he now uses, Rho Aias a defensive shield to stop attacks, Caladbolg II a spiral sword, Hrunting a sword from the hero beowulf, Gáe Bolg a anti-regeneration spear, Rule Breaker which can sever any kind of thaumaturgy, including contracts, enchantments, and magical creatures, Avalon, Caliburn, Berserker's Axe Sword, the Jeweled Sword Zelretch a sword from zeldritch, a number of Noble Phantasms from the Gate of Babylon, and a degraded Excalibur Morgan which is useable but at the cost of his life. Boomstick: Shirou has two pretty cool techniques which the first is Triple-Linked Crane Wings where he throws a pair then uses the second pair as the first come back to strike from behind then uses the third pair to beat the opponent when defenseless Wiz: The other one is Nine lives blade works which when he uses Berserker's most trusted noble phantasm Nine Lives, the technique he used to kill the Hydra. This move is performed by nine near simultaneous attacks, surpassing the speed of sound, which managed to destroy 80% of Berserker's body with the first eight slashes before he could launch his own attack, killing the warrior with the ninth Boomstick: That's pretty epic considering he's a pain in the ass with all those lives. The guy has an arsenal of weapons which is the reason why he can combat against Gilgamesh in UBW route, fought and killed berserker in fate route along with keeping up with servants that have A-rank agility and tanking attacks from Beserker who can destroy a mountain with Rho Aias and survive attacks from other servants such as Gilgamesh and his Gate of Babylon cause holy shit that man killed Berserker with ease this kid is no slouch either Wiz: However he isn't flawless firstly he is naive and has barely an battle experience though he still did keep up then he needs his projections to keep up on servants level along with the fact he can't trace ALL weapons such as Gil's divine construct called Ea as it isn't an earthly weapon. He needs to be able to recite the full incantation for Unlimited Blade Works to bring it into existence as a Reality Marble but the added fact that his low mana means that he can't use Unlimited Blade Works for long and only has a limited amount of projections before he runs out of mana. Avalon is useless without his connection to Saber though we will him use it as a composite but he can't attack when he uses Avalon's true defense unless its overwhelmed of by his will in order to attack. He can lose control of Unlimited Blade Works' regenerative capabilities and die as his body bursts apart into swords with removing the Shroud of Martin will do the same and overwriting his mind with him projecting past his limits will only accelerate this. His armor of swords doesn't protect his head. Boomstick: Despite this don't mess with this hero of justice Shirou: These are all imitations. As you say, these are all trifling swords. But there is no rule that says an imitation cannot defeat the original. If you say you are the original, I will surpass every one of your weapons and destroy your existence. Here I come, King of Heroes! Do you have enough swords in stock? Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight *In Suwahara City Midnight* *Shirou was walking down the park having a vacation with Saber, Rin, Sakura, and Ilya when a white haired person with a nazi uniform came and trashed the ground* (cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T9l_w7CUY3o) ???: Huh? Who the fucker that I saw OI! COME HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU HAHAHA! Shirou: What the hell? He just busted that tiles of the ground like nothing ???: If you don't come out then I'll wipe the city of the map Shirou: ! Dammit...*He was about to trace his weapons when* ??? 2: Don't do that Bey *A short pink hair girls shows up with a nazi uniform* If we do that the ritual will fail besides Lord Heydrich said that Zarathustra's opponent is not us today ???: Huh? Then who? ??? 2: You somewhat met him 3 seconds ago... ???: Oh...I didn't get a good look but I want to see how this fucked up situation will come to fruitation. Zarathustra has stop the killings after all let's go Malleus I can see he is nearby *They left with Shirou panting in shock* Shirou: What the...I heard there were murders but it was a member *Some time ago outside the park* Ren: What is going on my...HEAD??? AHHHH! ??? 3: Go my child I found an opponent that isn't the subordinates of my sworn friend now...let us see tonights grand guingol Ren: ! *Arrives at the park* What is...huh? Bey and Malleus and...one more person...*He sees them leave* So WHO'S THERE? *Slashes a tree which Shirou comes out of hiding* (cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3PgRBhD_ntQ) Shirou: What the? I don't see a sword...I won't say my name so easily...are you Zarathustra? Ren: How do you know my magic name? Shirou:...I wish it didn't come to this...*Takes out Kanshou and Bakuya* I will kill you to stop the murders from happening again. Though I wonder how can you be a nazi? Ren:...Dammit you're making a mistake I didn't kill them... Shirou: Well if you can do something like what you did I don't have any doubt you could have did those murders Ren: You're grave dude...Yetzirah: Halt O Time..For Thou Art Fair *The guillotine manifested in Ren's arm as they both charged at each other* FIGHT! *Ren immediately charges in and immediately goes for shirou's neck at his left side but shirou managed to parry with his black sword yet it broke upon contact with only a millimeter wound yet the pain was intense* Shirou: ! Damn this guy is as strong as berserker...but *He tries to trace the guillotine but can't grasp it* What is that a divine construct? ! *As he tries he barely dodged an assault from Ren who destroyed the pavement around 5 meters from shirou's spot* Got to counter attack *Shirou traces Kanshou and Bakuya again and this time charges at Ren* Ren: COME! *They attack and parry without even landing a single hit on one another though Kanshou and Bakuya are cracking again but as Shirou was about to get out of range* Shirou: GEH *His right arm was chopped by the guillotine making it a fatal mistake to try to get out* Ren: You're open! *Ren did one big arc slash to shirou's abdomen causing his wound to be sharper than ever before as he hits the fence* Shirou: Tsk...Avalon *His wounds slowly heal back and reattached his right arm* Now...*Kanshou and Bakuya came back to his arms and as he charges he does the Triple-Linked Crane Wings technique causing Ren to have some confusion momentarily getting his by the first two pairs with the first boomeranging from behind while the second cutting Ren's chest vertically but the third pair was blocked by the gullotine and the wound healed quickly* How can he do that too...I doubt something akin to avalon exists...*He then projects multiple weapons he remembered from the gate of babylon while taking the shroud of martin out* Ren: ! *Ren dodges the barraged to attacks and parried* This bastard! *Deciding to charge instead of dodge Ren forced his way forward but Shirou was able to block with Rho Aias as he begins to chant* Shirou: I am the bone of my sword. Steel is my body and fire is my blood. I have created over a thousand blades. Unaware of loss, Nor aware of gain. Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one’s arrival. I have no regrets. This is the only path. *Shirou chanted while Rho Aias was breaking with the barrage of strikes from Ren* Ren: (in his mind) I have to stop him but...its slower than I thought *But Ren couldn't break Aias in time* (cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cUs8FEsDUZ4) Shirou: My whole life was Unlimited Blade Works. *The world has turned into a hill of blades* This is my reality marble so...*As swords start being launched* Can you handle the barrage Zarathustra? Ren: This is like a hegemony Briah...! *A barrage of blades start to launch at Ren who dodges and parries while closing in to Shirou who changes to Nine Lives and with more power they clash but Ren has to keep dodging so he had to run and hit* Are you part of those nazis?? Shirou: I'm asking you that...! *Though he was gaining the upper hand his body is turning to swords* not now...I need to win this *Shirou launched Gae Bolg which hit Ren in his abdomen* Ren: GAH!!!! Why can't i regenerate... Shirou: YOU'RE OPEN *Shirou then used his chance to get to Ren and was about to use Nine Lives Blade works when* (cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XK5-DiAgs8Q) Ren: The Sun, since time immemorial, his brother-stars in song had rivaled. Bolting ‘long a path predestined, with thunder echoing in his wake. And with swiftness — swiftness beyond measure –, his perpetual cycle fought. His path ravaged, to ashes scorched. Unknown, peerless supremacy, by heav’ns wrought. Equal in beauty to the first of your days! *He said it in the speed before Shirou could finish activating Nine Lives Blade Works* Briah: Eine Faust Overture! *As shirou was about to slash with nine lives blade works...* Shirou: AHHHHHHHH!!!! *His slashes not only miss but his left arm was completely severed from his body along with vanishing from sight* Where did he... GAH! *His abdomen then chest was slashed multiple times and Shirou barely dodged his neck getting cut open completely* DAMMIT Ren: I'll halt your time *Ren vanished from sight yet again even the shockwaves arrived late when he was landing attacks launching 30 attacks in under a tenth of a millisecond. Shirou figured his neck was being aimed and tried to block it and heal it at the same time with avalon but...because of that most of his body is left open with him nearly succumbing to all his wounds the bone breaking, tendons torn and his left eye is lost * Shirou: DAMMIT *but Shirou couldn't give up he thought charging ahead would give a surprise advantage against Ren using nine lives blade works hoping to catch Ren off guard to land a fatal hit...A doubtlessly naive thought* Ren: YOU FOOL! *Ren perceived this in slow mo and the motions to activating the first slash of nine lives blade works failed to even activate yet again but Shirou tried to block realizing his opponent is going into another direction and his neck was almost completely cut opened* Shirou: SHIT! *Shirou then used his undeveloped mind of eye to access the situation* Alright *Before Ren could deal a blow to his neck he was blocked and Shirou was like in a forcefield having a scabbard in his way* Ren: What the...*He tried to slash multiple times but they all failed to break the barrier around SHirou* (cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zCKNBX4unrg) Shirou: With this...I can win and keep everyone safe this is my last move not as strong but it should be enough *Shirou traces Caliburn and charges it long enough and just as the barrier comes off*...EXCALIBUR *A huge AoE move that could have destroyed a mountain and shattered the reality marble in an instant as Shirou made a desperate attempt to finish Ren off but running out of mana and things fade to white which comes back to see the blast has dispersed with Ren no where in sight* *Pant *pant* It's over...I doubt he could have survived that point blank (cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W8FTZWIY4Ss) Ren: Its possible i could have lived but I would have been tired Shirou: ! *He turns around as Ren stabbed him through the abdomen* How... Ren: You did a good job hiding in that barrier but...using a desperate move like that was bad for you my speed easily outpaces the blast Shirou: What...*He can't believe it he was FAR faster than anyone he has fought* Ren: You're suffering. I sensed a soul in that hand similar to yours. Must be painful huh you got me good with this wound here but...*Puts his gullotine at Shirou's neck as he is kneeling with blood from his mouth.* What's your name? Shirou: Shirou...Emiya *He was too weak he had no mana nor he can't trace anymore he lost this fight* Ren: My name if Ren Fuji funny you have the same name as an idiot i know...but if I have to fight you to return to my old life...so be it Shirou: We are...very much alike i guess Ren: It's too bad you were my enemy. Auf Wiedersehen Shirou *His blade fell upon shirou's neck as it chopped his head severing it from his body with blood night dancing* I have to go...don't tell me...this was to test my resolve...Shirou Emiya I swear that in your name I'll take down these shitty nazis and make them sing their sieg heils in hell *He walks away* K.O.! *Later on* Illya: Big bro isn't at the hotel yet... Sakura: I'm sure sempai getting things for us Rin: That idiot shirou we have to find him... Saber: But I wonder...how can I not feel his mana...*The came over at the park* Everyone: ! *They were on the verge of tears when they saw shirou's lifeless body and his head severed but his face is oddly at peace* (cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cAv6uqtG654&index=22&list=PLGU_8wFooRx_YLjSdFwJm5Lzo77_YPZyM) Sakura: Sempai...*Her mind goes blank while Rin and Illya hold his body in tears* Illya: BIG BRO! UWAHHHHHHH Rin: This idiot...*They both were choking in tears* Saber:...Rin...Can you form a contract with me...I need to stay here so I can get revenge... Rin: Saber...*Rin saw saber not trying to show as much emotions but she knew that Saber felt awful for not being at Shirou's side in his time of need* *In the Glasheirm* (cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5o61ALZAlD0) Reinahrd: Karl you put such a sad story here. That boy had nothing to do with our game yet you insist in putting that boy to his death. I had little doubt your substitute would lose even without foreknowledge. Karl/Mercurius: Ahh yes but we must test my substitute resolve after all he must fight your dear subordinates without wavering, my beastly companion this is to fulfill our promise which to me is as fresh as the morning breeze. Besides don't you find this fight a spectacle and a jewel to treasure? Reinhard: You are right my friend it was amusing to see an unknown person dance like that. For his story intrigues me his resolve unwavering. Zarathustra will only get stronger and I can't wait for Dies Irae to come where I can fulfill my desire to fight with all I have Karl/Mercurius: Let us mark this day as a day closer to erasing this foreknowledge...Sieg Heil Reinhard: Sieg Heil Karl/Mercurius and Reinhard: Sieg Heil Viktoria! HAHAHAHAHAHA *Their laugh shook the foundations of Glasheirm Results Boomstick: Poor Shirou and waifus...they are that heart broken. FUCK YOU MERCURIUS *rants about Mercurius* Wiz: Yeah it was pretty sad. But anyway the result of the fight is somewhat close. Shirou was able to keep Ren out of range with versatility along with Gae Bolg negating his regeneration at the spot it hits. Boomstick: But that's it because Ren had everything else in spades. Strength while Shirou and Ren are similar Ren took on a guy who one punched a guy who did the mountain feat, Speed Ren can outpace lighting as well as amp his speed to light speed or above with his Briah something Shirou never faced also durability is the same as his strength. Wiz: He also cannot really trace the relic as the relic needs souls to use plus it has to be unique not like Ea but still even if he did he cannot replicate the curse that it normally has as it lacks Marie's soul. Shirou also dealt with heroes before but Ren dealt with soldiers of war who had 61 years of killing experience so its not too far off Boomstick: The question was could Ren survive Unlimited Blade Works? Wiz: That is a yes because Shirou while with that arsenal had barely anything to stop ren's regeneration via Gae Bolg or let alone slow Ren down. He also had Eye of mind to observe but it won't help as one its undeveloped so its barely works and two he can't exactly get the info as Ren easily surpasses his speed to react and attack Boomstick: We also mentioned Ren's briah will amp his speed so shirou won't hit him anytime soon his only true defense was Avalon due to its higher dimensional defense but he couldn't attack so once he attacks the barrier will be gone he had the right idea to charge it but ren can always outpace the blast. Wiz: Not to mention Shirou with the shroud of martin of was going to get killed anyway as his body will be taken over by swords so it was a race against time for him. Overall Shirou didn't have much going for him as his weaponry while versatile did little to help him win this fight Boomstick: Looks like Shirou was out of time Wiz: The winner is Ren Fuji Category:TISSG7Redgrave Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017